Teens Next Door
by neko-girlprincess
Summary: A los 13 a todos los agentes de KND deben borrarle la memoria... O pueden convertierse en agentes de TND, otra organizacion que lucha contra adolescentes y adultos. Se deben hacer diferentes sacrificios para lograr sus misiones... Pero el amor se convierte en uno de ellos. Dejen Reviews! 3x4 5x1(No me maten!) 2x?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: No me pertenece KND, ni ninguno de sus personajes- ¡Y a ti tampoco!_**  
**_Solo me pertenecen algunos lugares y personajes hechos por mí para completar la historia._**

Cualquier comentario sobre la historia o algo que creen que podría ayudar solo mandar mensajes.

Llego el momento de saberlo.  
Era su cumpleaños, pero no uno común y corriente, era su cumpleaños número 13, para cualquier otro chico no significaría nada mas que pastel y regalos, pero para aquellos que luchan por la libertad de los niños, aquellos que pelean contra adolescentes y adultos malvados, aquellos que forman parte de la gran organización KND, para ellos era el fin de su infancia como personal de esta.

Sin embargo para algunos era diferente.  
Para los agentes mas importantes había otra opción, Convertirse en un miembro de TND Teens Next Door, La segunda organizacion secreta que peleaba contra adultos y adolescentes.

Ella tenia presente que al formar parte del afamado sector V tenia esa opción antes de que todos sus recuerdos fueran borrados.  
Pero antes debía someterse la decisión a votación. En este momento todos lo lideres de los sectores estaban votando la decisión. De un momento a otro, La junta que parecía eterna termino.

El nerviosismo recorria cada parte de su cuerpo, hasta ahora ella no tenia información sobre sus demás compañeros: Numero 1, 2,4 y 5, Sus queridos Miguel, Memo, Güero y Abby. Talvez se habían convertido en TND, o tal vez no.

-Kuki Kiut- La llamo numero 362.  
-Aquí estoy- Numero 3 se colocó de frente a ella, con el conjunto de máquinas de destitución detrás de ella.  
-Ya tenemos tomada una decisión, Sabes que debes acatarla-  
-Si- El pánico lleno su cuerpo, ¿Era este el final de su infancia?  
- Kuki kiut, A partir de ahora, yo, número 362, te nombro miembro oficial de TND Teens Next Door. Conservaras tu número de agente de knd, pertenecerás al sector 5-T  
-Yo, Yo, Si!, Lo logre, soy agente de TND!- Numero 3 salto de felicidad, a pesar de tener 13 su carácter no había cambiado en nada.  
-Numero 3, acompáñame por favor- Le pidió número 86, algo aturdida por la reacción infantil de kuki.  
- Claro- siguió a 86 a una nave, - Y a dónde vamos?-  
-Te llevare a tu nuevo cuartel, con tus compañeros- Le respondió 86  
-Nuevo Cuartel! Y ah, compañeros- dijo ella, con un tono de tristeza fácilmente perceptible, era posible que sus compañeros no fueran aceptados como TND, tal vez no todos, pensó en todas la posibilidades, Numero uno podría seguir como un chico galáctico, lo extrañaría, como los últimos años desde que se fue. Si 2 no era parte de su equipo haría mucha falta, sus chistes sin gracia, el completaba aquel recuerdo de bradley. A 5 enserio la extrañaría, su mejor amiga. Y ni hablar de 4, la protegió tantas veces, aun recordaba esa despedida, no tuvo el valor de decir sus sentimientos.  
-Tranquila 3, ya verás- Entonces la nave bajo, y la puerta se abrió.

La luz blanca la cegó por un momento, luego vio, 4 figuras estaban ahí, parecía que la esperaban, un chico blanco, alto, pelón, con gafas negras, camisa negra y una sudadera roja, con un short café y tenis blancos, un chico con camisa blanca y suéter azul, estatura media, casi delgado, gorra café, lentes de aviador y pantalones cafes, una chica morena, alta, gorra roja, cabello medio largo y suelto, con un short corto y una ombliguera azul, y un chico rubio, con una polera naranja de magas cortas, alto, pantalón azul…(N/A: *w* que sexy)  
Tardo segundos analizando lo que acababa de ver, ellos eran…  
-AMIGOS!- corrió número 3, llorando, completamente feliz por lo que acababa de ver, eran una toda una versión adolescente del sector V, ahora eran parte de TND.  
-Miguel!- abrazo a uno, lo necesitaba después de tanto tiempo.  
-Memo!- ya no era aquel gordito que recordaba, era mucho más delgado, casi como cuando se hizo adolescente por accidente.  
-Abby!- Su amiga, había cambiado en este tiempo, solo en su forma de vestir, a excepción de la gorra.  
-Y para mí no hay abrazo?- Pregunto 4, detrás de kuki  
-Güero!- Lo abrazo llena de amor y felicidad, ya no era bajito, era incluso unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, ahora tendría otra oportunidad.  
-Felicidades- Dijo 86 desde la nave, y luego se fue.  
Bien número 3, bienvenida al nuevo cuartel del sector 5-T- Dijo número uno con una gran sonrisa.  
-Perfecto!- Salto 3 de felicidad – Y que hare primero?-  
- Tu primera misión será infiltrarte en diferentes grupos de adolescentes, ya que ellos trabajan para los adultos, hasta ahora solo Abby y Wally han logrado tener algo de información, pero es muy difícil hacerse amigo de esos adolescentes-  
-Cómo cuales adolescentes?- pregunto 3  
-Como los de la otra cuadra- respondio 4  
- O compañeros de mi hermana- Agrego número 5  
-O incluso ex agentes de KND que fueron reclutados por los adultos.- Finalizo 2  
-Sera difícil 3, pero sé que puedes- dijo uno, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a 3, lo cual no pareció gustarle mucho a cuatro.-  
- Pero antes de cualquier cosa, recuerda que nadie sabe de TND, solo los lideres de KND, todos los demás piensan que hemos olvidado todo, asi que finge que olvidaste todo y a todos-  
- Esta bien- Asintió kuki, estaba segura

TND…TND…TND…TND…TND…TND…

Todos los agentes se encontraban recostados en un sillón, jugando videojuegos.  
-Vamos! Vamos!, Izquierda, Derecha!-Repetia cuatro moviendo descontroladamente el control, como si los movimientos que hacia también pasaran en el juego.  
-¡Sii!- Grito 3 al ganar el juego, levantando sus manos en señal de victoria.  
-Estupido juego- Dijo 4 mientras lanzaba el control al suelo.  
-Ahh dios, hemos estado toda la tarde jugando- Suspiro 5, dejando el control en una mesita al lado del sillón.  
-Oigan, todavía no le hemos dicho cuál es su habitación a 3- Recordó número 2, después de hablar sobre los TND solo se habían tirado en el sillón a hacer absolutamente nada.  
-Cierto, número 3, ven con nosotros- dijo numero uno levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los pasillos, todos los demás lo a lo largo del pasillo, pasaron por otras 2 puertas con los número pintados,  
-Aquí es- Dijo 1 abriendo la puerta.  
-Wow- Exclamo 3, todas las cosas que ella tenia en la antigua casa del árbol estaban allí. –Como fue que las pasaron todas aquí?-  
-Era obvio que si todos nosotros fuimos seleccionados para ser agentes TND también lo fueras tu.-  
-Si, hasta 4 fue seleccionado- Dijo 2 con tono burlon.  
-Oye!- Grito 4, enojado  
- Muy bien, hay que dejar a kuki aquí un rato- dijo uno y todos salieron de la habitación.  
Ahí estaban todos sus simios arcoíris, su cama, todo tal como era…  
-Amm kuki?-  
-Que pasa 4?- pregunto 3 volviendose hacia el.  
-Bueno es que quería decirte que, que si quieres podemos comprar otras cosas, ya sabes, cambiar los peluches y todo eso- Dijo 4, seguro el pensaba que kuki había cambiado en algo.  
-Que?, te sientes bien güero?, claro que no, esta perfecto!- Dijo 3 dando saltitos.  
-Bueno- El chico de volvió hacia un peluche que estaba al lado de el, evadiendo la mirada de 3, se veía sonrojado.- Entonces, adiós, nos vemos mañana- y salio de la habitación, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a 3  
Despues de un tiempo de fue a dormir…  
Al siguiente dia, se levanto, iba a ser su primer dia en la nueva escuela.  
No iba a ser nada fácil…

* * *

Hola, primero gracias por pasar por aqui.  
Por favor dejen reviews.  
No importa si son amenazas de muerte, mensajes sobre atentados terroristas o pedidos de pizza C:  
Ustedes dejen reviews!


	2. Capitulo sin nombre (?

El sol entro por la ventana y llego hasta el rostro de número 3, Despertándola, asi fue con los demás.

-Ahh!, pero que flojera, nueva escuela- Dijo kuki levantándose de la cama.  
Busco sus cosas para la escuela, se vistió y salió junto con sus amigos.  
-Bien número 3, aquí debemos separarnos, recuerda que nadie debe saber de nosotros- Dijo número 1 tomando una ruta diferente hacia la escuela, y asi fue con todos.

- Hay pero donde estoy ahora, que hora será?-Kuki por accidente tomo alguna ruta equivocada, de momento se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad no sabía cómo llegar a la escuela, y ya faltaban cerca de 5 minutos para las 7:00 , eso en definitiva era un problema.  
Comenzó a correr por el camino que había seguido, tal vez reconocía alguna calle o una casa  
-Hay no puede ser!, A este ritmo no llegare a tiempo!-Dijo para sí misma, ya no había más calle para adelante asi que dio vuelta a la derecha, pero iba tan rápido que no se percató que alguien más venia en sentido contrario.

-Auch!- Gritaron ambos chicos al unísono, cayendo al suelo.  
-O perdón fue mi culpa venia corriendo y..- Empezó a decir 3, mientras levantaba del suelo un mp3 para entregárselo a la persona.  
-No, no, no, ha sido mi culpa venía con los auriculares puestos y no me di cuenta de que venias, lo siento- Dijo el chico con el que había chocado, un chico alto, tenía ojos azules y cabello castaño (N/A: Wow, donde consigo uno de esos).  
-Ah… No importa- Dijo kuki sonriendo.  
-Bueno y a donde ibas asi de rápido?- Pregunto el chico intrigado.  
-A la escuela, es que soy nueva, y.. Bueno… me perdí- Finalizo kuki algo apenada por su torpeza.  
-La secundaria?-  
-Sí, sabes dónde está?-  
-Claro, no estabas muy perdida que digamos, es aquí a la vuela, yo igual voy para allá- Dijo el chico indicándole a kuki que lo siguiera.  
-Claro, gracias, y cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto kuki  
-A lo siento, no te he dicho, soy Daniel, gusto en conocerte…emm-  
-Kuki, Kuki Sanban- Respondio 3  
-Bueno es mejor que nos apresuremos- Dijo el chico apresurándose hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto…  
-Alguien sabe dónde esta 3?- Pregunto uno  
-No creen que sería mejor que la busquemos?, No hay mucho tiempo antes de que el maestro llegue- Propuso dos mirando a sus compañeros.  
-Cierto, sería lo mejor- Aseguro 5  
-Bueno, pues vamos… ¡Pero ya!- Indico uno y todos salieron a buscarla,

Se dirigieron a la entrada, estando algo lejos aún, divisaron a una chica pelinegra usando un suéter verde, sin más se dirigieron hacia ella, Pero algo los detuvo a todos.

-Esperen, kuki esta con alguien?- Dijo 2, al ver a otro chico platicando cálidamente con 3.  
-Na, no importa, nosotros quedamos que nos veríamos con ella antes que..-Empezó a hablar 4, hasta qu hablaron de nuevo.  
-Y es un Chico?- Dijeron extrañado al unísono.  
-QUE?!- Dijo 4.  
- y tiene ojos azules!- dijo 5 colocando una mano en su barbilla.  
-QUE!?- Repitió Frustrado 4, Justo en el momento en que todos los demás lo vieron pícaramente,  
-Que!? Que me ven, - Pregunto 4 indignado.  
-Lo siento amigo, pero será mejor que te pongas las pilas- Advirtió uno, con tono pícaro, palpando el brazo de su compañero.  
-Ash, si ustedes no van por ella yo si- Dijo 4 y empezó a caminar, seguía actuando sin pensar antes, como siempre.

Con kuki…

-Entonces Daniel, tienes algún conocido en esta escuela?-  
-Si, solo que creo que aún no ha llegado, siempre llega muy tarde, pero bueno, tal vez, digo, si tú quieres podríamos juntarnos en el receso para platicar y que conozcas a mi amigo- Dijo Daniel  
-Con tu permiso, yo me la encontré primero- Dijo 4 y se llevó a kuki prácticamente arrastrando, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.  
-Güero que haces?!- Pregunto 3, aun siendo arrastrada por su compañero, en la traía tomada de la mano.  
-Tres, no te olvidaste de algo?- Dijo uno, co sus lados.  
-Jeje, se me olvido- Dijo 3, mientras 4 soltaba su mano con enojo.  
-Bueno ya no importa solo recuerda que debes evitar contacto con otros adoles..  
Sonó la campana y todo mundo corrió a sus salones.  
-La campana!, me voy adiós!- Y kuki salió corriendo.  
-Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que crei.- dijo uno, también retirándose a su respectivo salón.

Todos se retiraron, casualmente Daniel, Wally y Kuki eran parte del mismo grupo

POV: NUMERO 4

Llegando busque un buen asiento, lo primero de lo que me di cuenta fue que 3 estaba en mi grupo,Genial!, espera,rayos Que estoy diciendo. Yo odio todo lo femenino y ella es muy femenina, e infantil, y linda, y tierna… QUIEN CARAJOS ES ESE TIPO AL LADO DE ELLA!?.

Hasta ahora lo único que puedo ver es a ese tipo inútil, coqueteándole a 3, estoy seguro de que el es solo uno de esos tipos que se aprovechan.  
Se han pasado todas las clases platicando, y yo que?!, acaso ni se ha dado cuenta de que yo estoy aquí?

-Señor Wallaby Beatles, le aseguro que solo aprenderá si me mira a mí y no a la señorita Kuki Sanban- Dijo el maestro, sentí mi rostro caliente, en serio se notó tanto, toda la clase me está viendo.  
-~Wally y kuki, se quieren, se besan, se garran sus manos~- Empezaron a canturrear todos.  
-¡Silencio! – Grito el maestro, al fin, sentí que fue una eternidad, me volví a ver a 3, se veía enojada…  
después dieron el toque para el receso, nos quedamos de ver en una zona secreta detrás de la escuela, me dirigí para allá.

Narro yo:

Estaban todos reunidos, 362, 86, 1, 2, 4,5. Bueno no todos, faltaba 3.

-Donde esta número 3, estos 30 minutos no duraran para siempre, debo hablar con ella y contigo 4- Dijo 362, con su tono de voz acostumbrado.  
-Señor, me ofrezco como voluntaria para traer a 3 aquí- Dijo 86  
-Anda, ve 86, y tráela rápido-  
-Yo también voy- dijo 4  
-No, tu no, sería peligroso para la misión que los vean juntos- Dijo 362.  
- Ah, ta´Bueno- respondió 4  
-Aquí esta ella señor- Regreso 86 rápidamente  
-Donde estaba- pregunto 362 mirando con disgusto a las chicas  
-Se encontraba hablando con un desconocido, señor, es un chico alto, cabello castaño, ojos azules y muuuy guapo~- Dijo 86 perdiéndose en la última parte, junto con 3.  
-…- 362 solo las observo con molestia.  
-Ah sí, pero ya está aquí- Respondió 86, regresando a su posición.  
-Bien, 4,3, se dan cuenta de que están poniendo en peligro la misión?, 3, no puedes estar asi con desconocidos, y 4 , no deben saber que aun recuerdas y conoces a 3-(N/A: Ellos tienen cámaras en cada salón y en el patio)  
- Si señor- respondiero al unísono.  
-Muy bien, es todo por ahora-Finalizo 362.  
Todos salieron, 4 convenció a 1,2 y 5 de que espiaran a 3, pues ese chico le parecía sospechoso, todos creyeron que solo era una mala combinación de celos e imaginación, ya sabían que a el le gustaba 3, recordaban cuando fueron a la playa y un tipo que se hacía llamar "El Rey Dunas" la secuestro para después casarse con ella, él fue el primero en ir a buscarla (N/A: Capitulo-Operación A.R.E.N.A.).  
Estuvieron siguiéndola durante el resto del receso, ahora no solo era un chico, ahora eran dos, Daniel y otro, un chico con cabello castaño más largo que el de Daniel, y ojos verdes, nadie se animaba a acercarse para escuchar mejor hasta que cinco se hartó y fue a escena.  
-Y 5 siempre tiene que hacerlo todo- dijo 5 hablando de ella en tercera persona, iba viendo a sus compañeros asi que no noto que se acercó demasiado al trio en cuestión y choco con alguien.  
-Hay, perdón, no me di cuenta de que…- Abby no término de hablar, se encontró con la mirada del otro chico, el ojiverde,  
-No importa, ten- dijo el chico levantand entregándole su gorra.  
-Ah sí, sí, claro, gracias- dijo 5  
-Abby!, Te presento a mis nuevos amigos, él es Daniel, y él es Andrew- Dijo kuki, entusiasmada.  
Y empezó a platicar con ellos…  
-Ah, ¿amigos?, es…están bien?- pregunto 2 a sus amigos, tanto 1 como 4 no estaban nada felices con los nuevos amigos de sus compañeras.

Horas después se reunieron en la base, pelearon por el tema de los "nuevos amigos" de las chicas, ahora 5 estaba del lado de 3.  
Mientras tanto…  
-Señor, le traigo información muy interesante-  
- Enserio?, más vale que me sirva, esa dotación de gomitas de dulce no me costó un peso-  
-Bueno, e observado que numero 4 parece tener algo cada vez que alguien se le acerca a 3, no creo que sea amor a primera vista, sinceramente.  
-Me estas intentando decir que aún se recuerdan?,-  
-Asi es señor-  
-Bueno, esto es interesante, ten te lo ganaste-Y una bolsa de dulces voló y cayo en las manos del espia.

Gracias a JimmyxCindy por su review y a todas las personas, extraterrestres, gatos, perros y otros animales navegantes de internet que han pasado por esta historia.  
Por favor, dejen Reviews.


	3. Esto es algo personal

¡Hola!, Muchas gracias a Breen y a RIN-SWEETGIRL por sus reviews :´) son tan geniales.  
Aquí está el 3er capitulo:

-¡¿Perfecto 5, ahora tú también?!- Pregunto uno.  
-Esos chicos no tienen nada de malo, ¡enserio!, en especial Andrew~.- Dijo 5 babeando cuando dijo Andrew.  
-O Daniiel~- Agrego 3, tal como dijo 5.  
- Ya las perdimos- Respondió 2.  
-O no, nada de que las perdimos, en este mismo momento le voy a dar sus pataditas a esos dos- Dijo 4 subiéndose las mangas y caminando decidido hacia la puerta.  
-No, tú no vas a ningún lado, es peligroso- Dijo 362.  
-Pero, es que ellas..-  
-¡Pero 362, tu misma dijiste que no debían tratar con otros adolescentes!- Dijo uno.  
-Pero ellos no parecen ser malos, que sean guapos es diferente- Dijo 362  
-¡Otra!- Dijo 4.  
-Bueno entonces nosotros nos encargaremos solos de la situación- dijo 4 enojado y se fue a su habitación.  
POV 1  
O no a 5 nadie me la quita, eh estado esperando mucho tiempo a que llegara el momento de que pudiéramos salir, o mínimo yo me le pudiera declarar.  
Pensó uno y fue decidido al cuarto de 5.  
-Oye cinco- Dijo uno entrando a la habitación de 5.  
-Que pasa uno- dijo 5 volviéndose a 1.  
-Es que, bueno quería decir que, pues tu sabes, nosotros ya nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y pues sabemos que no debemos juntarnos con otros adolescentes porque es peligroso-  
-A mí no me interesa nada, Andrew es taaan guapo- Dijo 5 poniendo cara de chica enamorada.  
-Pero, pero, yo digo, él dice, yo, Apenas se conocen!-Le dije  
-A dónde quieres llegar uno?- Me pregunto 5  
-No, a nada- Y me fui, esto era peor de lo que imaginaba. ESTABA PERDIENDO A 5, AL AMOR DE TODA MI VIDA! (N/A: awww que leendo!)  
Fin POV 1

POV 5  
Tan ingenuos pueden ser los hombres, tengo que hacer todo esto para que entienda que él me gusta  
-Hombres!- Dije, dejándome caer en mi cama.  
Tome mi celular y decidí llamar a 3, ella era la única que me comprendía.  
Fin POV 5

POV 3  
Estaba acostada, escuchando como el güero me reclamaba todo, aunque yo solo escuchaba: -Bla bla bla-  
De pronto sonó mi celular, era mi mejor amiga 5, inmediatamente conteste.  
-Hola 3 puedes venir a mi habitación-  
-Claro!- colgué, me pare, deje al güero hablando solo y fui con 5.  
Iba entrando a la habitación de 5, en cuanto entre ella se abalanzo a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.  
-¿Qué te pasa Abby?, ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunte a 5.  
-No lo entiendo- Dijo llorando, -Por qué el amor es tan complicado?- Se quejó 5 en mis brazos..  
No supe que responderle, yo estaba en la misma situación.  
En eso entro 362 y nos vio llorando.  
-Chicas, Por que lloran, Los KND no pueden caer tan bajo- Dijo 362  
-Es que, ¡No nos entienden!- Y también rompió a llorar 3.  
Justo en ese momento entraron 1,2 y 4.  
-Oigan, Por qué lloran?,-  
-No es nada,- Nos separamos y nos fuimos de la habitación.  
-Chicos, quien no demuestra lo que siente tal vez pierda lo que quiere-Dijo 362 y se fue junto con las chicas.  
POV 4:  
-A qué se habrá referido- dijo uno preguntándome  
-Y lo preguntas?, No dices nada pero tus ojos no pueden ocultar lo que sientes-Le respondí  
-Que se me nota en la mirada?- Me pregunto uno de nuevo  
-Que estas totalmente enamorado de 5-, y Si to no pones a las vivas, te la van a quitar. Dije con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Pero si tu no vendes piñas- Me dijo uno.  
-Que rayos quieres decir con eso- Le dije enojado.  
-Como que, qué?, A leguas se nota que tu amas descontroladamente a kuki, - Dijo viéndome pícaramente.  
-Cállate!, ella no me gusta-Mentí.  
-Sí, claro, bueno te dejo a ti y a tus sentimientos solos- Dijo y se fue a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la mía.  
Que iba a hacer ahora, primero la había visto con ese tipo, ella parecía muy feliz con él, y ahora entro a una habitación y ella estaba llorando junto con 5, intente platicar con ella y me dejo hablando solo.  
Y ahora qué?...  
Fin POV 4

Con las chicas:  
-Miren chicas, estoy segura de que en algún momento se darán cuenta, solo hay que seguir intentándolo si?- Intento consolarlas 362.  
-Enserio crees que funcione?- Pregunto 5  
-Cuando se trata de alguien que en serio quieres no puedes rendirte, además, a uno le gustas t les gustas tú 3- Respondió 362 confiadamente.  
-Pero estas segura?- Pregunto kuki.  
-Sí, se nota bastante, si no fuera asi no hubieran reaccionado tanto a que ustedes conocieran a Andrew y a Daniel- Dijo 362.  
Abby y kuki sonrieron, hasta ahora no iba tan mal, mañana en la escuela irían de nuevo con Andrew y Daniel.

Al siguiente día se levantaron y salieron a la escuela, se separaron como siempre pero esta vez kuki y abby iban juntas, quedaron de encontrarse con Daniel y Andrew.  
Después del timbre cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón.

Kuki se sentó al lado de Daniel, esta vez no hablaron, ahora se estaban mandando papelitos, para llamar menos la atención.  
Detrás de cuatro se sentó un chico pelirrojo que empezó a platicar con el.  
-Hey, wally, es ese tu nombre?-  
-Si- Dijo cortante.  
-Conoces a la del suéter verde verdad?-  
-A ti que te importa-  
-Lo siento, solo preguntaba, es que, bueno si no te molesta, parece que te gusta-  
-Por qué crees eso?-  
-Pues porque solo la ves a ella-  
-Y eso que?-  
-Yo podría ayudarte a que ella no esté todo el tiempo con ese chico-  
-Enserio?-  
-Claro-  
-Bueno-  
-Entonces que, amigos?-  
-Claro- Dijo 4 viéndolo.

En el receso kuki, abby, Andrew y Daniel se juntaron para platicar, esta vez ni uno ni cuatro estaban espiándolas.  
Ellos estaban con su nuevo amigo, Owen, él les iba a ayudar a recuperar a sus chicas… 

Entre los dos se habían robado uno de los papelitos, en él decía que en unos cuantos días habría una fiesta, invitarían a Kuki y a Abby, inmediatamente fue a decirle a Nigel su nuevo descubrimiento.

POV 4:

Durante uno de los cambio de clase kuki dejo en el piso un papelito, de esos que le estaba aventando Daniel, lo tome y lo leí.  
_Oye, vamos a hacer una fiesta, Andrew y yo, queríamos invitarte a ti, a abby y a sus amigos, quisieras ir?.  
Abby, Rachel y yo tal vez, pero a los demás creo que no, no les aguadaría.  
Bueno, luego te digo a que hora y cuando.  
Si  
_  
Y hasta ahí llego, ahora esto era personal, después le dije a Nigel lo que había descubierto, atraparíamos a esos dos con las manos en la masa, en definitiva eran agentes secretos que planeaban robarnos a kuki y a abby.

Mientras tanto:  
Y ahora que me traes, hace poco te di tu pago por la información, más vale que sea diferente-  
Claro que es algo diferente, pronto habrá una fiesta y acabaremos con todos, los amigos de Abby y de Kuki no le agradan ni a Nigel ni a Wally, esto es definitivo-  
Me parece perfecto, les queda poco tiempo, espero que lo disfruten- Y una vez más, una bolsa volo y cayó en manos del espía.

Agradesco a RINKAGAMINE-SWEET por ayudarme en este capítulo.

Por ahora subiré algo asi como un capitulo por semana, si puedo tener más tiempo serán más Por mi garrita (?

Los amo! 


End file.
